


looking for a fic

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	looking for a fic

I swear there was this fic of jose!clarke raping bellamy as some sort of revenge. can someone find it???? or at least consider this as a prompt please! 


End file.
